


In Good Company

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Romance Fics [38]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, but Rey thinks they're gay oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey works hard, she really does - cleaning the bathroom and the kitchen every weekend, loading the dishwasher, even sweeping the living room and hallway. But it’s never good enough for Finn, and it gets to the point where she cringes whenever he comes into a room after she’s done doing any house work, because he will inevitably find something to criticize. It doesn’t help that he continues to look damn good - he smells good, too - and that she has no complaints about his housekeeping skills.At the same time, Finn’s boyfriend starts coming around more. Ben, that’s his name - Big Ben, Rey calls him to herself. He’s a big man, not heavy but large all over - tall and muscular, with wide shoulders and thick thighs and huge hands that Finn likes to touch. Rey can’t blame him; if Ben was her boyfriend, she’d touch his hands all the time, too.In which Rey develops a crush on her gay roommate and her gay roommate's gay boyfriend.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Romance Fics [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801348
Comments: 41
Kudos: 82
Collections: My Roommate's Boyfriend, Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	In Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the My Roommate's Boyfriend collection! Thank you to AteLala for letting me write Finnreylo (I'm always looking for excuses to write my OT3). I've not written the "I think he's gay but he isn't" trope before; tbh it makes me a little bit uncomfy but I hope this does it justice. Rey isn't offended or disgusted at all; she's just confused, poor dear. But Ben and Finn will work together to help her understand. 
> 
> Thanks to the folks in the project GC, who helped me work through how to make Finn and Rey not 100% besties in a way that is hopefully believable.
> 
> I'll post chapter two (which will include allll the smut) as soon as it's done 💕
> 
> This isn't beta'd yet, but as soon as it is I will let you know.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Rey!”

Rey glances up from her phone, where she’s curled up on the sofa - Finn’s sofa, really, in the living room of the apartment where Finn lives and Rey has rented a room for the past two weeks - and catches her roommate’s eye where he’s leaning into the doorway of the kitchen. In his hand is an open container, empty but for grease stains that darken the cardboard. She stares at it nervously.

“Yes?”

He shakes the container at her. “Did you eat my leftovers?”

There’s no point in lying. Rey draws her feet in tighter, hoping that somehow she might disappear. “I guess I did.”

He sighs and leans against the door jamb. Dressed in red jeans and a silky-looking black button-up shirt, his eyelids decorated by a thin layer of gold dust, Finn looks good, and even though he’s clearly pissed at her Rey can’t help but admire his aesthetic. She considers, not for the first time, that if he wasn’t gay she might make a pass at him, even though he’s clearly out of her league.

“Rey, that was my dinner. Ben is gonna be here in five minutes…” he glances back at the clock on the microwave, “ _two_ minutes, and I wanted to eat that before I left.”

“I’m sorry Finn. It had been in there for a few days and I ran out of ramen and I didn’t think you…”

“You didn’t think, Rey.” Finn straightens up and turns the container over in his hands. “Look, I’ll get something while I’m out, it’s fine. Just ask next time, okay?”

Rey promises she will, and brings her attention back to her phone. She doesn’t look up when Finn’s date knocks on the door, and he doesn’t say goodbye when he leaves.

* * *

Weeks pass. Rey is more careful about keeping to her own space, but it turns out that Finn is very particular about everything, and he doesn’t hesitate to tell her when she’s put the glasses on the wrong shelf, or put his hair products in the wrong order when she accidentally knocked them over in the bath they have to share, since the apartment - Finn’s apartment - only has one bathroom. She works hard, she really does - cleaning the bathroom and the kitchen every weekend, loading the dishwasher, even sweeping the living room and hallway. But it’s never good enough for Finn, and it gets to the point where she cringes whenever he comes into a room after she’s done doing any house work, because he will inevitably find something to criticize. It doesn’t help that he continues to look damn good - he smells good, too - and that she has no complaints about his housekeeping skills.

At the same time, Finn’s boyfriend starts coming around more. Ben, that’s his name - Big Ben, Rey calls him to herself. He’s a big man, not heavy but large all over - tall and muscular, with wide shoulders and thick thighs and huge hands that Finn likes to touch. Rey can’t blame him; if Ben was her boyfriend, she’d touch his hands all the time, too. Rey likes looking at the two of them together; Ben’s pale skin contrasts beautifully with Finn’s dark golden hue, Ben’s large, long-limbed frame complementing Finn’s smaller, more compact one. Sometimes when Ben spends the night she can hear them across the hall, the shifting bed and deep voices whispering, occasional cries, a laugh that she recognizes as Finn’s. She likes to close her eyes and imagine them; after all, she’s only human.

* * *

Rey likes Ben. He’s kind of a snob - the look he gave her when he found her ramen stash just about killed her - but he earned a lot of points when he interrupted Finn in the middle of complaining that she’d put the spices back in the spice rack in the wrong order.

“Babe,” Ben had said softly, placing his large hand over Finn’s smaller one, “just rearrange them the way you want to. Rey will be more careful next time.” Then he’d rolled his eyes at her, given her a little smile, and that was nice. He’d also brought her a collection of different types of ramen from the international grocery near his place, and that had been nice too (and the noodles were a welcome change from her usual chicken Maruchan).

Rey’s been living in Finn’s apartment for about three months before she realizes that Ben flirts with her. She doesn’t notice it until she runs into him one afternoon, when she’s on her way into her room and he’s on his way out of the bathroom. Apparently he and Finn had just come home from a workout, and Ben’s taken a shower. He steps out of the bathroom glowing and damp, drops of water dripping from his hair and rolling down the planes of his chest; he has a blue towel wrapped around his hips but just barely, he grips it loosely in one hand and grins down at her when she squeaks at his sudden appearance.

“Excuse me,” he says, then pauses and leans forward. His breath is hot against her cheek when he whispers, “Do you see something you like?” Rey is struck speechless, eyes wide and mouth open. He stares at her with his honey eyes for just a beat too long before he bites his lip suggestively, turns around and disappears into Finn’s room. 

After that Rey feels Ben’s eyes on her more often, and she realizes that interactions they’ve had in the past, which she had interpreted as innocent - the brush of a hand there, a glance across the room there - might not be so innocent after all. Finn, for his part, seems to be unaware of the flirting, or maybe he doesn't care. He’s certainly started being nicer to Rey since she’s gotten friendlier with Ben; she can’t even remember the last time he gave her a hard time about using the last of his half and half, and when she reorganized the storage under the kitchen sink he even thanked her. 

One evening while they’re sitting together watching an MCU movie marathon, Rey is certain that Finn, sitting on the other side of the sofa from Ben, sees Ben reach over and squeeze her thigh, just under the hem of her pajama shorts. But he doesn’t say anything, and that night the cries that filter out from behind Finn’s door seem to be louder than usual. Rey brings herself to orgasm while she listens, and wonders if the one has anything to do with the other.

* * *

One Monday morning over breakfast, Finn informs Rey that Ben’s apartment building will be undergoing renovations that week, and to avoid the mess Finn’s invited him to stay.

“Just for the week,” he promises, and Rey says she doesn’t mind. She really doesn't.

The three of them share dinner around the round little table in the kitchen. Ben insisted on cooking at least for the first night. When Rey praises the meal - ramen with pork belly - Ben blushes and waves away her thanks. “It’s literally the least I can do.”

Finn has another surprise for them, which he announces over dessert (chocolate mousse, homemade by Ben).

“It’s a last minute trip; if I’d known that work would be sending me out of town this week I never would have invited Ben to stay.”

“I can still go to a hotel,” Ben adds, turning to Rey. “If you’re not comfortable being alone with me.”

She looks into his eyes and crosses her legs under the table, which presses her thighs together. She shifts in her seat and hopes he doesn't read too much into her movement. Finn is looking at her too, his head slightly tilted, the hint of a smile around his eyes. The question seems deeper than it should, and she doesn’t understand why there’s suddenly so much tension around the table, why her heart can’t seem to slow down.

“It’s cool,” she says, shrugging as she stuffs another mouthful of mousse into her mouth. Ben keeps his eyes on her as she pulls the spoon out and then licks the back of it off with the flat of her tongue.

“Good,” he says.

“I think you guys’ll have fun,” Finn adds with a smile. “I’ll be back on Wednesday night.”

”We can watch some new shows,” Rey says, while her mind goes in an entirely different, much more indecent direction. A direction that doesn't matter because it will never happen. “Maybe order some pizza?”

”Sure,” Ben says with a smirk. “We’ll find some way to entertain ourselves, I’m sure.”

Rey excuses herself to put her dishes in the sink. She only wishes that they could do the kinds of things she imagines them doing - all three of them. Oh, well. She turns on the water and squeezes the sponge. She figures that’s what her imagination and her vibrator are for.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will arrive asap! If you like chapter one please drop a kudos or a comment, I love them all!
> 
> The title is me conflating the late 70s-early 80s sitcom "Three's Company" with "In Hell I'll Be In Good Company" by The Dead South. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this and you want more Finnreylo, you might like _[every day with someone new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489587/chapters/64554352)_ , in which Rey and Finn are in an open marriage and they each have a new boyfriend. You'll never guess what happens next.
> 
> I'm also one chapter away from finishing my Reylo Robin Hood AU, _[Moss and Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174518)_ , in which Rey is a famous outlaw and Ben is a ward of the court.
> 
> If you're in the mood for cracky public sex, in _[The Orange Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927358)_ , Ben dresses as Gritty on the subway and Rey sits on his lap.
> 
> [Enthusiastically consensual sibling incest in a Regency AU?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957659) Have some, it's good!


End file.
